Cool Kids
by anneryn7
Summary: AU I don't know why it came as such a big surprise that I had fallen into the background of everything. After Matt died and Gerard disappeared and Jackson turned into a wolf, instead of a homicidal lizard, I was forgotten. I'm the class clown and residential comedic relief. The only person that things haven't really changed with is Derek... or have they?


**A/N: This is my first attempt at Sterek. Please, be kind.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN _TEEN WOLF_ OR THE CHARACTERS.  
**

* * *

I leaned against my jeep and watched everyone in their natural habitat – high school. Lydia and Jackson were smiling at each other, even though they had just been bickering with each other, five minutes before. Scott was talking to Allison, shamelessly trying to get her back. Erica and Boyd were making out in front of her locker and they were pretending like the rest of the world didn't exist. Isaac was standing by Erica and Boyd looking bored.

I don't know why it came as such a big surprise that I had fallen into the background of everything. Before Scott had gotten the bite, I was used to falling into the background. I used to be used to it, but that changed.

After Matt died and Gerard disappeared and Jackson turned into a wolf, instead of a homicidal lizard, I was forgotten. It wasn't gradually, but somehow it still blind-sided me.

Scott was co-captain of the lacrosse team with Jackson, so he was safe. There was no way that he'd fall back into the sidelines. Lydia and Jackson, well, I'm pretty sure the world would crash and burn the day that they weren't considered popular. I never was close with Derek's pack.

I never did tell Scott what Allison's grandfather did to me, before we had the showdown with him. I didn't see how it could help things, so I just kept it to myself. I didn't tell him that I still have nightmares about getting my ass kicked by him. I didn't tell him that since that night, I've felt more vulnerable than I have since my mom died. I didn't tell anyone, because no one really seemed to care.

I'm the class clown and residential comedic relief. With everything that's happened, it's become abundantly clear that I was never meant to be more. Heaven forbid someone steps outside of the status quo.

The only person that things haven't really changed with is Derek. He still creeps through my window, when he needs help when something big and bad threatens to come to town. He even makes occasional small talk, like he knows that something is going on with me, but he's too uncomfortable to ask.

Scott is focused on Allison and only Allison. It's like when they started dating, all over again. I can't say that I blame him, not entirely. I mean, I get it. I spent most of my life pining over a girl that I could never have. When you love someone, you love them. I just wish that he was capable of being a friend, while he was chasing her.

Lydia… I'm not sure which blow came harder – Lydia or Scott. Lydia and I have never really been close, but it felt like we could finally talk to each other. Yeah, I probably pushed a little too hard, when I told her how I would feel if she died, but she needed to hear it. She didn't have to like me, if she stayed alive. With everything that's happened, it felt like we were starting to get a connection. Clearly, I was mistaken.

They're all going about their lives and I'm standing out here, just watching. I'm nothing more than a spectator. I debate walking into the building and going to my classes for a few seconds, before hopping back into my baby and driving off. It's not like anyone is going to miss me, or notice the jeep when it's gone.

* * *

I walked into the one place that I never felt judged or forgotten. I sank to my knees and laid a few flowers on the grass in front of me. I tried to ignore the persistent stinging in my eyes. A few tears fell as I stared at my mother's headstone.

I knew that she would understand and I knew that I wouldn't have to say a word and she would still hear me. The few stray tears turned into full-on floodgates. Everything blurred around me and I leaned against the cold stone that marked my mother's resting place.

I don't know how long it's been since I've cried – or allow myself to cry. I've been holding onto so much, for so long, that it feels good to let it go. I don't feel so weighed down.

* * *

"Stiles," someone spoke softly, behind me. I mopped my face with my sleeve and turned to see a straight-faced Derek Hale. I took a deep breath and sighed. I tried to mentally prepare myself for whatever was about to happen. "Are you okay?" Derek asked me, with the same gentleness as a moment before. I looked at him and shrugged, mutely. He squatted down next to me, before taking a seat. "Do you want to talk about it?" He pressed. I snorted.

"I've been better." I told him. He gave me a curt nod, but didn't look convinced. "You know, there's nothing like all of your friends blowing you off, since they no longer need your help, since Beacon Hills is no longer in danger." I explained, darkly.

"I'm here." Derek's voice interrupted my self-pity. I looked over at him, letting my curiosity get the best of me. "I know we're not really friends, but you're basically pack Stiles. I don't want you to feel like you're in this alone. Okay? I know how that is. I don't want you to have to go through that, too." He offered. I was shell-shocked.

"I… You… No offense, but do you even like me? I can't even count how many times you've threatened to rip my throat out, _**with your teeth**_." I asked him. A smile played on his lips. It's a nice sight. I can't remember the time I actually _**saw **_Derek _**smile**_.

"It was a term of endearment." He shrugged, like that explained everything.

"You're demented." I argued. He laughed at that. He actually _**laughed**_.

"I'm not going to deny that you annoy the hell out of me, Stiles, but I do like you." He admitted, softly. I offered him a small smile, in thanks.

"You know, I like you, too, Sourwolf." I beamed at him. He grimaced, before cracking another rare smile.

"You know what else I think, Stiles?" Derek asked me. I shook my head, confused about where he was taking this.

"No, what?"

"I think that you're too pretty to cry." He finished. I squinted my eyes at him, while I tried to process his words.

"I'm too pretty… to cry…" I repeated. That doesn't sound right. That can't be what he just said.

"I have got to get my ears checked." I mumbled, under my breath. Sure, I've seen Derek and I know what a fine piece of man he is, but I've never been delusional enough to ever think that he would ever be interested in me.

"Your hearing is fine, Stiles. You heard me right." Derek reiterated for me. I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"But… but… you're straight. Aren't you? I mean… I thought with Kate and… You're gay? Or? I dunno. You really think I'm pretty? Because I asked Danny if I was attractive to gay guys and he told me I wasn't. Y'know, not that I'm calling you gay. Not that there's anything wrong with being gay. I'm not. Gay. I mean. I'm bi. So, no judgment here. And I'm really not that pretty. I mean, _**God**_, have you seen yourself? You're a freaking wet dream." I was in full ramble, when something touched my face. It was Derek's hand.

"Danny was wrong. You are _**pretty**_ and no, I'm not gay. I'm also not into labeling my sexuality, but if I had to, I would say that I'm also bi." He explained. I nodded, slowly.

"You think I'm pretty." I repeated. I still can't really process it. Derek smirked at me.

"Stiles shut up." He whispered, before touching his lips to mine. It was soft and innocent, nothing that I would have expected from the alpha. I froze in disbelief. I can't believe this is actually happening. I came to my senses and kissed him back. We stayed like that for what felt like hours, before Derek finally pulled away. "You know, I think I like you better, when you're quiet." He teased.

"You like my rambling is adorable." I argued. He chuckled, again. I heard some twigs break nearby. It brought me hurdling back to reality. We can't stay here forever. "Scott won't like this." I sighed. Derek just looked at me.

"Do you care?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not really – he really hasn't shown that he cares at all, lately." I told him.

"If Scott or anyone else has a problem with us dating, then he can take it up with me. Alright?" Derek offered. I nodded, before realizing what he just said.

"We're dating?" I asked, as a grin broke out on my face.

"I would like to." Derek replied.

"So, you'd be my boyfriend?" I asked to clarify. He nodded. "Derek Hale is my boyfriend." I mused, still smiling.

"He's your what?!" Scott's voice broke my reverie. I jumped and turned to see my flabbergasted, former friend staring at us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, trying to will my heart not to go into cardiac arrest, from being sneaked up on, yet again.

"I needed to borrow your econ notes and your dad said that you would probably be here." Scott told me. I frowned.

"Really? You haven't talked to me in months and the first thing that you have to say to me, is that you need to borrow my notes?!" I exclaimed. Scott scratched his head and looked at his feet, apologetically.

"I'm sorry, man. You know things have been crazy with Allison and everything." Scott apologized. I shrugged.

"You're a shit friend, Scott. You're better than that. I deserve better than that. It's not bad enough that you did it, but everyone else did, too. Yeah, he's my boyfriend. Get over it. He's been around a lot more than you." I ranted.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise." He swore. I shrugged, again.

"Whatever you say, buddy." I sighed. Despite being mad at him, it's impossible to take it out on him. He's like my brother and I never could stay upset with him.

"I'll let you two go back to whatever it was you were doing. I'll… uh… I'll see you tomorrow at school, Stiles. I'll even bring breakfast, my treat." He offered with a lopsided smile. I smiled back. After he walked away, Derek stood up and offered me a hand, before pulling me to my feet. He fused our lips together, once more.

"You should get home, before your dad starts to worry about you." He admitted. I nodded, reluctantly.

"Then, it's probably a good thing that I have a big, strong boyfriend to come home with me, to make sure that I'm safe." I teased him. He sighed.

"You're going to make me regret this – aren't you?" He asked, sounding afraid to know the answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sourwolf." I beamed. "No idea, at all."

* * *

**A/N: Review? This didn't exactly turn out the way that I wanted it to, but this how it came out. Let me know what you think. I've had _Cool Kids_ stuck in my head, since I saw Echosmith preform it on _Wolf Watch_ earlier, when I was catching up on _Teen Wolf_.  
**

**Xo,  
Anneryn**


End file.
